A Mew in a Fruit's Basket?
by IDreamOfBlueSkies
Summary: Newest Mew, Miyuki "Choco" Sayomi has been assigned by Ryou to take care of Chimera attacks that take place in Kaibara. What happens when she transfers into Kaibara High and meets Tohru Honda and the gang? Miyuki OC / Ryou. Adopted and altered from avalongal's version.


**A/N:** Hello everyone! Skies here! A lovely author by the name of **avalongal316,** gave me the pleasure of adopting her amazing story, after I realized that it hadn't been updated for almost a year!

I just couldn't let it end like that!

And while I know it probably won't get as many reviews and praise, I hope that it meets your expectations, and that you'll enjoy the plans I have for it!

I hope you like the edited version of her chapters as well! Don't forget to tell me what you think!

* * *

" As tired as I am, I hope that somehow I manage to make it through the day. Ryou really should have given me night classes instead,"

Miyuki Sayomi stared at herself in the oval-shaped mirror of her bedroom. She did a small twirl to observe the required school uniform Ryou Shirogane, a friend of sorts, was able to obtain by the school when he enrolled her. It was a bright white color, a sailor- styled outfit with dark lines threaded into the ends of her sleeves, as well as the inner fabric of her collarbone.

The black skirt was a little shorter than she would have liked it to be, but it would be rude of her to argue when Ryou went through so much trouble to get it.

She placed a small black ribbon in her hair and ran her fingers gently through her medium-length brown hair,and glanced down at the black flats she chose to wore; then stared back at the mirror.

It would be the first time she would ever attend a public school, one of the reasons being, to protect the people on the other side of town from danger. As a Mew, it was her duty to protect the people of Japan from the evils of the outside world, particularly the mutant animal sightings that had been reported by civilians lately.

And the other reason was because, well just like any child in the evergrowing economy of Japan, she needed a proper education, even if it would began during her second year of high school.

" Alright then. Looks like I'm all set. Wish me luck Mews," She announced, to no one in particular, and grabbed her bag, heading out the door of the small, humble apartment room that Ryou was able to get her for her time being in Kaibara.

The walk to school had been nice. She had even got a few smiles and waves her way from other students or adults, as she strolled along the sidewalk. She swung her bag back and forth, smiling as she went. She yawned afterward and sighed, glancing at the small black watch on her wrist.

" I should have known this would kick in sooner or later. I mean it's not everyday that I'm out during the daytime. Hopefully this won't affect how my day is going to go. I would seem pretty strange to the other students if they caught me sleeping during class,"

**-Meanwhile-**

" I was goin' easy on you last time pretty boy, but mark my words I _will_ defeat you the next game we play!"

" Oh please, you say that everytime we prepare for Rich Man, Poor Man, and yet I still manage to beat you. Just give it a rest you stupid cat and drop it,"

" You don't tell _me_ what to do, you _stupid_ rat!"

Tohru laughed nervously in between the two cousins as they walked to school, bickering as usual. She had grown used to the idea, after realizing there was no way to put a stop to it. She figured it was just, their own way of expressing themselves and showing how much they admired each other..if that made any sense.

After all they did admire some of the qualities in each other- even though they would never express it openly to each other; at least not in this lifetime, though there was a possibility they would.

_"It would be great to see Yuki and Kyo be friends for once,"_ Tohru thought- then sweatdropped as an image of them grinning at each other popped into her head.

_"On second thought, I think they're okay for now,"_

As they arrived through the main gates, they noticed Uo and Hana staring after an evergrowing crowd of students at the entrance to the hallways to class. Tohru waved to them as she jogged over and Uo waved back; Hana just stared, not noticing she had arrived, at least that's how it seemed.

"Yo," Uo greeted, eying the two boys that had stalked behind her.

" Good morning Uo. Is there something going on?" She asked, looking over at the large crowds of people, more boys than girls, all chattering together.

" It appears we have a new student amongst us. From what the boys have been saying she is quite cute. And well, the girls... l don't think you want to know what they're thinking about doing to her," Hana trailed off, as she kept her back turned.

Tohru and the two cousins sweat-dropped behind her.

After Tohru recovered she blinked and smiled. "I-I think it would be nice if we introduce ourselves to her. I mean, she is new here right? I can't imagine how scared she must be right now, being approached by all those people with absolutely no where to go!"

" I think that would be a great idea Tohru. I agree, it's never easy being a new student," Yuki agreed, and Kyo snorted beside him.

" Yeah, and when you put it that way Tohru, it's only fair," Uo added, and Hana silently followed beside her as they left. Tohru nodded and followed with Yuki at her side. When she noticed Kyo hadn't moved she looked over her shoulder, concerned.

" Aren't you coming to Kyo? Is everything alright?" Kyo blinked and looked away, stuffing his hands in his pockets. With a huff, he followed slowly behind her.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming,"

Uo began screaming and yelling at the students to get out of the way, shoving them aside as she neared the center. Tohru, Kyo and Yuki all ducked and dodged as bodies of screaming kids starting flying back and forth, all shouting at Uo as she continued. Hana followed beside her, glaring at anyone who dared to mess with her blonde-haired friend.

"Y-You know Uo, that wasn't really necessary! I-I mean wouldn't it have been better to be polite and ask them nicely to excuse themselves?" Tohru asked. Uo laughed and patted the brunettes head, amused.

"Since when have you known _me_ to be polite Tohru? Anyways, we're here aren't we? There she is," She explained, pointing to the small girl that had been gripping the frame of the wall as she held a wrinkled paper and bag in the other hand. Her eyes were widened, as she looked around at the students who were so desperately trying to find out who she was every since she got there earlier that morning.

" Hey all of you! Get lost! And don't think even for a second that I _won't_ kick your ass!" The girl saw a tall blonde girl threaten to the crowds of students, who all seemed to cower under her voice, and disappear toward their previous destinations as if nothing happened_._

_"_ I swear, that Yankee is so annoying! I'd like to see her try and kick _my_ ass!"

The blonde glared as they students began walking away, whipping her head around angrily. Hana placed a hand firmly on her shoulder, ready to fight alongside of her.

" What was that, tough guy? Show yourself!"

" Excuse me," The girl blinked her bright, green eyes as a brunette approached her, with two boys.

" You're new here right? My name's Tohru. Tohru Honda, and that's Yuki and Kyo Sohma. And those two girls over there are Uo and Hana. I apologized that you were bombarded like that on your first day. I can only imagine how you must feel,"

She blinked again, a little hazily this time but nodded slowly. A small smile tugged on the outer corners of her light pink lips.

**oooooo**

" Yes it was quite overwhelming. But I'm okay now and I have you to thank," Miyuki replied softly, and averted her eyes to the silver-haired boy nearest Tohru. He was quite good-looking she noted- and the almost feminine-like features seemed to enhance it.

" Welcome to Kaibara High," He greeted her with a friendly smile, and Miyuki smiled in response; admiring how polite he was. She bowed.

" Thank you so much," She tucked a stray brown strand of her hair behind her ear and grinned.

" My name is Miyuki by the way. Miyuki Sayomi. Would you mind...um.." She trailed off as her eyes began to close, and she stumbled forward. Tohru gasped and held her by her shoulders. Kyo and Yuki stepped forward, and Uo and Hana observed from behind.

" H-Hey are you okay? Are you feeling well? You know, you shouldn't have come to school if you knew you were coming down with something!" Tohru asked all in one breath. Miyuki looked up and smiled softly, steading stared hazily into the brunette's worried eyes.

" No, I'm not sick. I guess I just didn't get much sleep last night, that's all. I'm sorry if I startled you," She apologized, and Tohru blew her breath out, relieved.

" You need help finding your first class? We'd be happy to walk you there," Uo offered, grinning, and she smiled in return, nodding.

" Yes I would love that. In fact, that was just what I was about to ask you," She held out her crumpled schedule towards Uo thankfully, and she took it, opening it. She chuckled as she scanned it.

" Well what do ya know, we have homeroom together. 2-D is upstairs, so we'd better get a move on before the bell rings,"

" Right,"

**oooooo**

She was relieved that the group had managed to find her when they did. She was in desperate need of direction, this being her first day at school. She thought she would never make it out alive with all those people approaching her, asking her all sorts of questions; especially the girls that seemed to want to do more harm to her than good.

All of it had made her even more tired than she already was, considering she never was much of a morning person.

You could even say it was because of her DNA.

She hoped all of her time at school wouldn't be that way.

**oooooo**

As the group walked to the classroom, Yuki silently muttered to his orange-haired cousin, who was at first annoyed that he was even trying to talk to him in the first place.

" What is it?" He muttered, irritated. He watched as Tohru interacted with the new girl and couldn't help but snort. That girl was always trying to become friends with somebody.

" I can't help but get this weird feeling, now that she's in our presence. Have you sensed it too?"

Kyo raised a brow. " What are you going on about _rat_? She seems normal to me, besides the fact that she's the only girl that hasn't tried to attack you yet,"

" I agree. Her signals _are_ quite strange. Even more so than you both," Kyo and Yuki jumped at the sudden comment from Hana, who had placed herself a few inches away from Yuki, who stared at her wide-eyed.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Scaring us like that?" Kyo demanded angrily.

Hana turned to him, a sullen but creepy expression on her face.

" I think you know_ exactly_ who I am," He averted his eyes and shuddered under her gaze, walking faster to catch up to Tohru and the others.

Yuki sighed and chose to drop it, but couldn't help but stare at the girl that Tohru had started to grow accustomed to.

**oooooo**

" To truly hate someone, you would have had to love them before. That is what the elderly man told the boy correct?"

Miyuki answered expertly as she lifted her head from the desk, upon her name being called.

" Amazing!" A male voice called out from the back in admiration.

The class stared in awe at the girl who seemed to have been sleeping throughout the entire session. The teacher blinked and pushed the bridge of his glasses up his nose with his finger, his mouth agape.

" W-Why yes, that _is_ correct Miss Sayomi," The class "Oohed" and began muttering within themselves at how cool and mysterious she was. Miyuki sighed and placed her head down on her desk, closing her eyes for what had to be the hundredth time that day.

This had turned into a routine during the duration of her time in school. Whenever she would be called upon by the teacher, she would reply with the correct answer no later than five seconds after. It would seem that she would have slept, be completely unaware that she class was in session; but it was just, in fact, how she managed to make it through the day.

She would be drowsy, yes, but somehow she managed to keep herself awake; despite her desperate wanting to dose off and let her constant sleepiness take over.

_" Just a couple more hours and I'll be done for the day. Then I'll have even more time to sleep before I do my rounds tonight,"_

She gasped as the bell rang and quickly lifted her head from her desk.

She blew out a soft sigh and rose from her seat slowly, grabbing her bag.

" I barely even had a chance to sleep. Well, I guess it's impossible seeing as I am supposed to be in school," She muttered hopelessly to empty desk in front of her.

" Miyuki-san!"

" Oh, Tohru," Miyuki acknowledged her as she approached, with Uo and Hana at either of her side.

" We were wondering if you wanted to have lunch with us. You know, since it's your first day and all, you probably don't have many friends. I mean, not that you're not capable of making any friends-"

" Relax Tohru," Uo said laughing, and clapped a hand on the brunette's shoulder. Tohru's face flushed. Miyuki giggled.

" Of course, I'd love to join you three. It was very kind of you to offer. Thank you,"

She left with Tohru, Uo and Hana after that towards one of the benches outside on the campus grounds. They each took a seat, Hana deciding to sit on the far left next to Uo, while Miyuki sat on Tohru's right. They each began taking out their lunches for the day and began eating.

Miyuki couldn't help but stare at what Tohru had retrieved from her bag. A small pink cat shaped container held a variety of different types of foods, from octopus balls, to a small plastic bowl of soup. Miyuki inhaled as she recognized leeks as the main aroma from the soup, and almost gagged from it.

" You think I could have one of those octopus balls Tohru? You always know how to make me jealous don't you?" Uo said jokingly.

" Not at all, here you go," She offered, holding the container out to Uo. " It's just leftovers from last night's dinner, and I don't try to, so I'm sorry if I offended you in _any_ way-"

" It was a _compliment_ Tohru. I for one can agree with her. You always know how to cook such delicious food," Hana said. Tohru blushed and smiled.

" Well, I don't know about that- Is.. something the matter Miyuki? Did you not bring anything to eat?" Miyuki whisked her head towards Tohru, after trying her best to avoid the leek smell by turning her head away. She shook her head slightly; then mentally yelled at herself for having not made a lunch for herself.

She had been too busy preparing for what to expect that morning that she had completely forgot to pack a lunch for herself. Well, it wasn't like she had much food at home to eat right then anyway, seeing as she only recently moved into the house just a couple of days prior.

" Well, did you want some of my food? Hopefully you see something you like. You know, it's never good to skip lunch, seeing as it is the important meal time of the day," Tohru added, and held her container out to Miyuki. She looked into her eyes, completely surprised at how kind she was.

Uo laughed. " I think you mean _breakfast_ Tohru,"

" Oh yeah, that's right," She replied sheepishly. Miyuki stared at the food, practically drooling at how appealing it looked, aside from the leek soup. She settled on the rice ball and hesitantly took one out, looking to Tohru, who only nodded and smiled.

" This tastes... you really are a good cook Tohru," Miyuki exclaimed as she took a larger bite out of the fluffy and soft rice ball she had picked for herself.

" T -Thank you, that really means a lot- but it's just a simple, plain riceball,"

Miyuki smiled. " Yes, but even a seemingly plain riceball can taste just as good as one that is not plain,"

Tohru seemed to ponder on that for a moment, then she laughed. " You're _absolutely_ right, Miyuki-san"


End file.
